The Eleven
by SideshowJazz1
Summary: Alternate ending to Close To The Edge's fanfiction "The Ten". Based off a dream I had. I suggest reading The Ten, because it is a really good horror story, but read this too and review! Rated for mentions of murder and insanity.


**A/N: Hi. This is based off a dream I had about Close To The Edge's fanfiction, "The Ten", and if you haven't read it I suggest you read it now. It'll be around the top of the page if you search for horror _Arthur _fanfictions. Anyway, this is kind of an alternate ending. Enjoy!**

Francine began to lower the knife...

_Suddenly, the merciless murderer dropped the knife. She froze suddenly, and her evil expression disappeared, turning to devastation. She turned to the still cowering Arthur. "Stay away from me." she whispered. "Don't ever come near me again. If you do, Arthur-" her expression was still sad, but it was harder now- "I will kill you."_

_The third-grade boy was confused. Why was she showing mercy? Hadn't she just said that he would have the worst death of all?_

_But Arthur took the chance. He concentrated on running out of the school, leaving Francine standing there."_

_In another dimension, a teenage girl opened her eyes and sighed. "What put that fanfiction in my head?" she wondered. "I finished a third of the book _Psycho_, you think I'd dream that a schizophrenic motel owner wanted to kill me, not a girl from a TV show!"_

_Surely, this girl couldn't be one of the ten! No, part of...the Eleven!_

"Why did you want to kill us, Francine?" she asked. "Yet you didn't kill me or Arthur? Why didn't you finish what you started if we looked so mean in your eyes?"

The tomboyish-looking girl sighed. "We have to get out of class for this conversation. Come on, make up an excuse or just run out. He's not looking! Let's go!"

The two girls rushed out of the classroom. "Let's walk as I explain." Francine proposed. They began to go across the hallway.

"OK." Francine said. "Ever seen the film '_Psycho_'?"

The girl's eyes widened. "You don't mean-"

"It's actually got another name." Francine interrupted. "But I have a mental disorder that-" she froze up and the girl knew what that meant. She flew to the nearest door and pounded on it frantically.

"She's going to try and kill me!" she screamed. The door opened, and the two girls were separated before Francine's murdering counterpart could take hold.

Later, the girl talked to Arthur. "I still want to stay friends with her." she said. "But we never know when she's going to be the murderer that stalked the streets and haunted our nightmares, or the girl we've known for years."

"I'm not going to take the chance." Arthur said. "For the first time, I can't accept this type of difference. The song says that everyone is different and we should try to get along, but what Francine did is unforgivable."

"She's mentally unstable." The girl protested. "We're her friends." But Arthur couldn't bear looking into the eyes of his second-best friend and know that she killed Fern, Sue Ellen, George, Prunella, Binky, The Brain, Muffy, and his best friend, Buster (although he'd hung himself before she got to him).

For weeks, Francine was in a mental hospital. Finally, they gave her a prescription and someone that could be with her at all times and recognize the signs when she turned, and let her into the outside world. Her only friend in the world was happy to see her at the next soccer game.

"So what happened?" she asked.

"Medication happened." Francine answered dully. "I hated having the hate taking over and making me kill, but it was better than this."

"So what? It's a horror film when you're a serial killer." the girl said lightly.

"Let me guess. My last explanation didn't go deep enough because I went mass murderer halfway through?" Francine said sarcastically. "Well, I still think that way, but also, I know that it's not all true. And why do I want to kill you? Even more than Arthur, who I loved? Well, I know that you've been watching me for years, spying on me, until you could actually act like we'd never met and pretend to be my friend."

The girl gasped. "Francine, that's not true!" she protested. "I wanted to be friends with you, but whenever I approached, you were surrounded by others. I was there, stuck outside of the TV."

"The TV?"

"Uh...oops."

Francine froze up at that moment. The girl from another world knew that sign. She ran for it.

Francine's murdering side whispered to her. _You can't believe what she told you. You must kill her. She has to die._

Francine's rational side, though the prescription strengthened it, couldn't stay strong all the time. It usually argued back and stopped her, but when she froze up, it meant one of her personalities was taking control.

However, both Francines knew that there would be no turning back. No medication could give full control to one Francine. She could only accept that she would have the bloodlust in her for the rest of her life. But for now, she was going to ignore it. Maybe her life could be semi-normal.

**Well, that's it! Hope you enjoyed. Please review!**


End file.
